Detour
by Oxytreza
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise. suite de drabble yaoi multi pairing.


Pairing : 39, 53, 83, 58, 583, 5839 (dix, neuf, quatorze, douze…) (ah, ben y'en a pour tout les goûts, là…)

Rating : Varié. De K+ à M

Disclaimer : Cette suite de drabble n'est absolument pas la mienne, mais la propriété de QueenYokozuna, une auteur anglaise qui ne poste pas sur ce site. Je lui ai demandé il y a longtemps si je pouvais traduire ces fic, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. J'en prend donc la liberté, précisant bien que tout lui appartient.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ma première traduction. Je lis énormément en anglais (peut-être même plus qu'en français, vu que le nombre de fic française Gojyo/Hakkai n'est pas aussi exorbitant que le nombre de Gojyo/Sanzo ou Sanzo/Gokû…) et j'ai déjà un fic en cours de trad. Mais elle est complexe ce qui fait que ça prend du temps !

Et évidemment, les personnages de sont ni a moi, ni a QueenYokozuna. J'ai laissé les titres des drabbles en anglais. Les traductions sont à la fin si besoin.

Hungry, 39, K+

Gokû était tout sourire. Il aurait pu rester toute la journée assis là et masser les épaules et dos de Sanzo.

…Mais bientôt son estomac se mit à gronder.

« Sanzo, pleurnicha Gokû, est-ce que je peux manger d'abord ?

-Non. » Vint la froide réponse. « Frotte plus fort, crétin de singe. »

soupirant, Gokû passa à la nuque du moine et commença à malaxer les muscles raidis.

Lorsque Sanzo se cambra doucement sous ses mains, Gokû sentit légèrement serré dans son pantalon. Et quand le blond laissa échapper un gémissement, le brun eut encore plus faim.

Soudain ses yeux se baissèrent sur les cuisses du moine…Et sur son propre inconfort caché sous sa robe.

Gokû se lécha les babines.

« À table ! »

Horny, 53, T

C'était le moment où Gojyo se retirait de Sanzo…Et réalisait qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Il voulait encore baiser Sanzo. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de baiser Sanzo. Ce putain de moine étendu à côté de lui, haletant et détournant son joli visage des rayons de soleil qui mettait en valeur la pale nudité de son corps.

De nouveau dur comme l'acier en un clin d'œil, Gojyo se retourna et se replaça au-dessus du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Gronda Sanzo.

Gojyo se positionna entre les cuisses de Sanzo, souriant de toutes ses dents : « Un _mec_…Tu y crois, toi ?! »

Size, 83, T

Se relaxant le maximum pour la première poussée, Sanzo ferma les yeux…

…Pour les rouvrir immédiatement dès qu'elle arriva.

…

Hakkai n'était pas très gros. Même pas comme Sanzo l'était, somme toute…

Non pas que Sanzo fut monté comme un étalon, mais il était…Substantiel, disons.

…

Mh, bon. Au moins Hakkai ne puait pas la femme comme Gojyo…

…

Nh. Tout de même…

Sanzo attrapa ses cigarettes.

« Sanzo ? »

Soufflant un impeccable rond de fumée, il jeta un coup d'œil à un Hakkai renfrogné.

« Tu ne crois pas être un peu impoli?

-Tait-toi et continu de bouger. » Renifla Sanzo. « Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que je sois _impoli_ _maintenant._ »

Long, Short, 58, T, allusion à Gaiden

Hakkai eut un sourire pour Gojyo bougeant très sérieusement au-dessus de lui. Il enfonça ses doigts à travers les longues mèches écarlates effleurant son visage, les ramenant derrière le crâne du métis.

« …Coupe-toi les cheveux, Gojyo.

-…Pourquoi ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas… Ça m'a traversé l'esprit…

-Ok, je vais les couper… » Gojyo glissa ses propres doigts dans les courts cheveux bruns. « Quand tu auras laissé pousser les tiens jusqu'ici. » Et il frotta l'épaule d'Hakkai.

« Marché conclu ».

Hakkai enroula ses jambes autour du corps du roux tandis que celui-ci allait plus vite en lui.

Des gémissements échauffés emplirent la pièce.

« Aaaghn…Kenren…

-Mmhn…Tenpo… »

…

Ils se figèrent. S'agrippant les cheveux l'un l'autre, ils échangèrent un regard désorienté et s'exclamèrent en chœur : « _Quoi ? »_

Heavy, 5, 8… K+

Hakkai se réveilla avec un poids sur le dos et un bâton de chair entre les fesses. Il sourit, se remémorant les ébats sauvages de la veille.

Mais à présent l'aube pointait et le corps d'Hakkai, épinglé tel un papillon, commençait à s'engourdir.

Il donna un petit coup à une épaule : « Gojyo, est-ce que tu pourrais te pousser maintenant ?

-Nnh…Rendors-toi, Hakkai. » Murmura Gojyo.

Hakkai se crispa. « Je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça…Gojyo ?

-Merde, Hakkai. Grommela Gojyo. _Je ne bougerais pas._

-D'accords. Soupira Hakkai. Alors est-ce que tu pourrais au moins dire à Sanzo de se pousser ? Vous êtes en train de _m'écraser_. »

Gun, 5839, K+, double drabble

Gokû se glissa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte et scruta l'intérieur de la pièce. D'accords, Sanzo venait juste de lui hurler dessus de décamper, mais il s'en fichait. Pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas de sa présence, d'abords ?

À l'intérieur, Gojyo, Sanzo et Hakkai sont assis à la table. Hakkai est plus solennel que jamais.

« Ok, Hakkai » S'exclama Gojyo « Crache le morceau. »

Menaçant, Sanzo s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Ça vaudra mieux. »

« Pas vraiment. » Hakkai prit une longue inspiration. « Sanzo, Gojyo…Je porte un enfant. »

Sanzo bondit de sa chaise.

« Je suis sérieux, Sanzo ! » Plaida Hakkai.

« C-Comment tu pourrais être porteur d'un gosse, nom d'un chien ? Cria Gojyo.

-Je ne sais pas…Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. »

Sanzo et Gojyo le fixèrent, bouches bées.

« Le problème, continua Hakkai, C'est que je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le père.

-_QUOI ?!_ »

Sanzo pressa le canon de son revolver contre sa tempe et appuya sur la détente.

« Sanzo, nooooon ! » En larmes, Gokû déboula dans la pièce.

Et il se réveilla.

_Oh. C'était qu'un rêve…_

Apaisé, Gokû jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois compagnons endormi près de lui, et se figea.

Gojyo était allongé à la gauche d'Hakkai, Sanzo à la droite d'Hakkai, et tous deux tenaient chacune des mains du brun.

…

Gokû se précipita sur le revolver du moine et le jeta par la fenêtre.

Ugh, 583, K+

Ça le dégoûtait un peu plus chaque jour. Les entendre. Comme quand Hakkai gloussait lorsqu'il écoutait quelques crétineries débitées par Gojyo ou bien lorsque Gojyo pouffait à quelques idioties murmurées par Hakkai.

Même lorsqu'ils ne disaient rien d'autre que leurs noms.

Il détestait encore plus quand il dormait dans la chambre voisine de celle d'Hakkai, et entendait plus que ce qu'il aurait dû pouvoir entendre à travers le mur…Cette…Chose…Qu'ils avaient entre eux deux. Ça le dégoûtait de plus en plus.

Et surtout…Ce qui l'écœurait plus que tout…C'était l'espoir qu'ils le surprennent à râler contre eux et qu'ils demandent :

« Tu veux nous rejoindre, Sanzo ? »

Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne refuserait pas, de toute façon…

Traces, 58, K+

« Oh, non. » Les vêtements sont de nouveau trempés, et les installer sur le fil à linge lui semble soudain ennuyeux.

Il entend une voix venant de la maison, appelant son nouveau nom et à travers ses cheveux détrempés il aperçoit la haute silhouette de son ami sur le pas de la porte, ses mouvements frénétiques des mains le pressant d'activer le mouvement et de se mettre à l'abri.

Alors Hakkai s'exécuta.

La pluie portait toujours le goût du sang, comme toujours, mais il supposa qu'il pourra s'en débarrasser une fois qu'il aura pénétré dans la maison et enfoncé profondément sa langue dans la bouche de Gojyo.

Cigarette, 53, K+, double drabble.

Il y avait peu de lumières pour accueillir Gojyo dans la chambre du moine, encore moins à la seconde où il referma la porte derrière lui. Néanmoins, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face au côté du lit.

Dans le lit, hors de la fragile lumière de la lune se déversant par la fenêtre, Sanzo était étendu sur le ventre, en train de fumer une cigarette. Une couverture le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille, ses pâles épaules osseuses contrastant dans la pénombre et dans son vêtement noir.

« Je n'ai plus de cigarettes. » Déclara Gojyo d'un ton mou.

Sanzo poussa un grognement. « Tu n'auras pas les miennes » Il resta immobile, sans bouger ni se tourner vers la fenêtre.

« Dommage, hein ? » Le bois craqua lorsque Gojyo posa un pied nu sur le bord du lit.

Un dense nuage de fumée bleuâtre s'enroula autour de la tête de Sanzo. Il prit une longue aspiration avant de demander : « Comment t'as ouvert cette putain de porte ?

-Ts, petit coquin. » Ricana Gojyo, son sourire augmentant même lorsqu'il saisit entre ses doigts de pieds la couverture pour la tirer et révéler les fesses nues du moine. « Comme si la porte était verrouillée. »

La cigarette ne tomba pas d'entre ses doigts et ne fut pas jetée par Sanzo lorsque Gojyo déserta son siège.

Noises, 58, 83, K+

À la plus grande surprise d'Hakkai, Gojyo ne lâcha pas l'affaire et le suivit même jusque dans la cuisine.

« Gojyo…

-Non, Hakkai, _je sais_ que je n'entends pas des voix. » La tasse de café tremblait dans la main du roux.

« …Combien de manjû Gokû voulait, déjà ? »

Mais il continua. « Je vous ai entendu, insista Gojyo, le moine poussait des putains de gémissement et tu appelais son putain de prénom !

-Ah…On dirait que les pièces n'avaient apparemment aucun mur.

-Donc vous étiez bien _en_ _train_ de baiser. »

Hakkai se tourna vers l'évier avec un demi-sourire, ajoutant : « Seulement, tu as de mauvaises oreilles, Gojyo…Ce n'était pas le nom de Sanzo que j'appelais… »

Fin

Et voilà ! Évidemment, le quota de cent mots n'est pas respecté à la traduction, inutile de compter… Alors je vais faire un commentaire pour chaque petite histoire ! Comment ça, ça vous embête ?

Hungry (faim) : Huum…Franchement… Ben c'est un Gokû/Sanzo, hein… Rien de bien intéressant pour moi…

Horny (excité /de façon sexuelle/) : Beuh…Déprimant…

Size (taille) : Il veut ma main dans la geule, le Sanzo ?

Long, short (Long, court) : Ha ha ha, je l'adore celui-la. J'imagine déjà Gojyo et Hakkai avec de grands yeux « Nani ? » Oo

Heavy (lourd) : Je l'aime bien aussi. Il m'a fait beaucoup rire lorsque je l'ai lu pour la première fois.

Gun (Revolver) : Celui-là, c'est mon deuxième préféré. J'ai eu un petit problème avec le mot « pregnant » qui veut dire « enceinte » mais qui n'a pas de genre en anglais. Je trouvais que le mot « enceint », c'était pas très joli (on est pas des hippocampes, tout de même !) alors j'ai mit « porteur d'un enfant ».

Ugh (…vraiment besoin d'une traduction ?) : Uh. J'espère tout simplement qu'ils ne le proposeront pas.

Traces (Traces) : J'ai galéré pour la première phrase. Même maintenant, je trouve que ça ne veut rien dire… « The clothes are wet again, as it seems suddenly troublesome for him pulling them off the clothesline » …Guh ?

Cigarette (là non plus, pas de besoin de trad…) : Re-beuh. Berk. Caca. Poubelle.

Noises (bruits) : Il est triste, celui-là… Je l'aime beaucoup. Il me serre la gorge quand je le lis. Et t'as envi de dire à Hakkai : « Mais pourquoi tu couches avec Sanzo, aloooooors /pleurs/ »

Je suis arrivée au bout ! youpi ! ma première traduction achevée /Fière/

Allez, laissez des reviews, j'essaierais de les transmettre à l'auteur légitime…


End file.
